OCs Needed!
by ShinoaTsukimo
Summary: OCs Needed for Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph story! There is a new Moon Demon Company Squad joining Shinoa's, Makoto's and Guren's. There will be more action, adventure, friendship, betrayl and plot twists than ever before as we follow our new heros.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm back on after a few years! After watching Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the end a few months ago, I was inspired to write a new fic! I'm really surprised, Owari no Seraph doesn't have as many fanfictions as I thought it would!

I'm looking for OCs to create a Moon Demon Company squad :) My fic will follow our squad through their struggle to survive in their destroyed world. I promise it will be full of action, plot twists, (light) angst, romance, betrayal and all that good shit :)

This fanfic will not be canon. While the Seraph of the End experiment and Yuu being one of the Angel's will remain, this will take place a few years in future (yet the Battle in Nagoya has not taken place yet.) **This will take place 12 years after the apocalypse.** So Shinoa squad will be around 18, but I will keep the remaining character canon age.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm looking for 4 squad members (1 girl, 2 boys, I have already chosen a female squad member), one of them being the squad leader. I'm already including my OC to the squad.

I will not be choosing a leader until I finalize the squad

Demon moon company squad:

Female team member: Taken

Female team member: (Spot open)

Male team member: (Spot open)

Male team member: (Spot open)

Team member: Senri Amado

I'm not very interesting when it comes to introducing a story, but feel free to continue to the character form below if you're interested :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Below is (in order):

•Statements/Rules

•Character form

•My Character's form

Statements/Rules (PLEASE READ):

~I AM ONLY ACCEPTING CHARACTERS THROUGH PM. NO REVIEWS.

~You may submit two characters, though they have to be different sexes. (No submitting two girls or two boys) Note that that means I want a variety of guys and girls. Not just guys or just girls. I will post a disclaimer if I start getting too many of one gender.

~All the characters from the manga/anime will be included. Keep this in mind when love interests and pasts come up :)

~You can create an OC character that is related to a canon character. For example, Guren doesn't have a sister, but you could create a female OC that's related to him

~As always, no mary-sues or gary-sues. They won't be considered at all.

~The more detailed/effort is put into the character, the more I will consider them :) BE DETAILED. BE CREATIVE.

~Any questions, don't hesitate to PM me :)

~The deadline to submit characters will be April 5th

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **THE FORM IS ON MY PROFILE FOR EASIER COPYING**

Character form (It looks long, but it'a not that hard to fill out :) BE DETAILED, AGAIN, IM ONLY ACCEPTING CHARACTERS THROUGH PM):

Basics:

Name: (Be creative)

Nickname: (if they have one)

Gender: (I'm not bias towards male or female characters. Males have a 50% and females have a 50% at being the character I pick. It's who I think will fit my story the best.)

Age: (16-22 ← I'm making this very broad for now... I might ask you to adjust it later depending on the average age of all the OCs)

Nationality:

Sexuality:

Personal:

Personality: (Small paragraph, at the least)

Family:

History: (Life before the apocalypse, what happened to them after, how they got into the Japanese Imperial Demon army/The Moon Demon company)

How they feel about Senri: (My character, her form is down below. The more detailed the better, because I need to see who interacts with her the best. That doesn't mean they have to love her or even like her at all. I just need chemistry between characters.)

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Cursed gear series: (Black Demon weapon? Regular?)

Cursed gear weapon: (Bow? Spear? Sword?)

Demon: (Feel free to make a random name)

Appearance:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair style, length:

Skin color:

Any scars/tattoos/etc:

Height:

Body type:

Casual clothes outside of uniform:

Weapon of choice:

Story wise/extras (In case I need them):

Do they want to be squad leader:

Strengths/talents/Abilities:

Weaknesses:

Fatal flaw:

Fears:

Would they want a relationship? If so with who? (top 3 choices): (Choices: Yuuichiro, Mika, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Shinya, Guren, Makoto, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Sayuri, Mito, or an OC)

Dreams for the future:

What do you want to happen to your character in the story: (Must have at least two things. I am open to anything and everything, so please suggest)

Anything I missed:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Senri's Character form

Basics:

Name: Senri Amado

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Nationality: Japanese American

Sexuality: Straight

Personal:

Personality: She is a hardworking girl, and has alway been somewhat mature for her age. Senri is friendly, soft spoken and enjoys company of others, but she won't open up unless she totally trusts you. She likes to crack a joke once in a while, but is serious when the situation presents itself. Senri hates being bossed around, and has a tendency to become snappy when aggravated. While soft spoken, she also will not back down when she disagrees with an idea. Senri is a protector, and will guard her friends with her life.

Family:

-Matsuo Amado, father (Deceased)

-Jennifer Amado, mother (Deceased)

-Kyouji "Kyo" Amado, brother, 6 (Deceased)

History: (Warning for inconsistent OC history with the average Seraph of the End plot timeline. It's been awhile since I watched the anime, so I may have forgotten things) She's half Caucasian, half Japanese. She was born in America, but moved to Japan when she was 6 years old, and lived in Tokyo when the apocalypse struck. While Senri's parents died instantly, Senri and her brother took shelter at a nearby hospital amongst the chaos. Some of the survivors (including those who had the vaccine) at the hospital formed a camp nearby, but their group was slowly picked off by the 4 horsemen of John. Fearing being completely eliminated, the group, along with Senri and her younger brother, Kyo, started to head towards the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's capital, Shibuya. Before almost reaching the capital, the group was attacked by Vampires. Senri grabbed Kyo and started to run, but one of the Vampires snatched him before they could get away. Devastated, Senri hid while the Vampires fed on the humans. Senri was able to make it to Shibuya on her own, and started to train at a later age for JIDA, and eventually, the Demon Moon company. (More of her past after she arrived in Shibuya will be revealed later.)

How they feel about Senri: N/A

Hobbies:

-Training

-Cooking

Likes:

-Spending quality time with friends

Dislikes:

-Vampire (of course)

-When people fool around

-Graphic amounts of blood

Cursed gear series: Black Demon

Cursed gear weapon: Gun like weapon. Shoots light energy that comes out in bolts like lightning. The gun is platinum pistol that has a carved rose on it.

Demon: Raiden (Mythical Japanese God of Thunder) Appears as a bright white/gold shapeless entity

Black Demon special ability?: An offensive ability called "Lightning Strike." It takes a few seconds to charge, but it charges a massive amount of energy that tracks the enemy's movement, so it strikes the enemy regardless if they try it miss it.

Appearance:

Eye color: Light hazel brown

Hair color: Dark brown

Hair style, length: Rib/waist length, straight hair with the occasional wave in it, and some layers. She has left side bands that goes across her forehead and slightly obscures her right eye. She will sometimes put it in a French braid when on a squad mission.

Skin color: She has fair skin, but she burns easily while outside in the sun.

Any scars/tattoos/etc: She has 2 inch scar on the right shoulder.

Height: 5'6"

Body type: She has a normal build and weight, but has a toned appearance from years of training in the JIDA.

Casual clothes outside of uniform:

-Winter: Grey, long sleeve turtleneck shirt with a wine red scarf. Black yoga with tan riding boots.

-Summer: Light pink T-shirt and tan cargo shorts with tan sandals

Story wise/extras (In case I need them):

Do they want to be squad leader: N/A

Strengths/talents/Abilities:

-Very talented with her Cursed gear

-Calm in tense situations

Weaknesses:

-Agility; she isn't too fast

Fatal flaw:

-She can become extremely unreasonable when she disagrees with something

Fears:

-Being overcome by the demon

-Her squad being eliminated

-Torture

Would they want a relationship? If so with who?: Yuuichiro, Kimizuki, Shinya, or an OC

Dreams for the future: Too busy worrying about the present

Thanks babes :)

~Momoko


	2. Chapter 2

I like doing charts for which character spots are taken :) Just because you applied for the Team leader spot and it's still open doesn't mean your character wasn't chosen. A lot of people have been applying for that spot.

Demon moon company squad:

Team leader: (Spot open)

Team member: Taken

Team member: (Spot open)

Team member: (Spot open)

Team member: Senri Amado

I'll release the names of the OC that I've chosen on a later date. I haven't been getting too many submissions overall though :( I may not continue with the story if I don't get enough OCs by the end of this month. Please feel free to submit if you have not already.

(By the way! All the submissions I've had so far have been girls. For a variety, I'd prefer to have a few more guys please.)

All the best- Momoco


	3. Chapter 3

Someone from my Soul Eater story brought to my attention that it's hard to copy and paste the OC form from my story. I will be pasting my character form onto my profile for easier access!

That's all for now :)


	4. Updated chapter 3

I like doing charts for which character spots are taken :)

This is an update (25/03/16)

I decided I will not pick the team leader until I finalize my team on April 5th. I'm still looking for two males and one female. I have finalized one OC, but that doesn't mean the one you sent me is not in.

Demon moon company squad:

Team member (Female): (Spot open)

Team member (Female): Taken

Team member (Male): (Spot open)

Team member (Male): (Spot open)

Team member: Senri Amado

I'll release the names of the OC that I've chosen on April 6th.

Overall I'm very pleased with submissions, but I still need male original characters. I'm receiving a surplus of female characters.

All the best.


End file.
